Body implantable pulse generators are known to the prior art, their present principal form being the well-known cardiac pacemaker. In the body implanted environment, it is generally recognized that an enclosed and hermetically sealed pulse generator is more reliable as a result of the known and controlled environment provided by the hermetic seal which alleviates various design and performance uncertainties.
Typical prior art pulse generator hermetically sealed enclosures are formed of a plurality of weldable members with the hermetic seal being accomplished by welding the members to each other around the assembled pulse generator. To date, there are several known enclosure configurations. All enclosure configurations known to the inventor present a complex weld geometry, usually at least one weld joint which is generally rectangular having rounded corners, which results in high fabrication costs.